The present invention relates to snowboard bindings especially those designed to offer on the hill attack angle rotational adjustment and/or a stance width adjustment.
The sport of snowboarding is growing rapidly. Every day new skiers/snowboarders enter a rental ski shop and take their first ride. Unfortunately, most new boarders do not know their left foot from their right. This means the novice rider does not know which is his favored lead foot until he is on top of a mountain. If the ski shop guessed wrong, then the boarder cannot alter his stance until he returns to the ski shop. Most bindings are pre-set as to which is the lead foot as well as the relative angles of each binding to the longitudinal axis of the board. Fine tuning generally necessitates ski-shop adjustments. Generally, the forward foot is placed at an angle with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the snowboard during the snowboarding. Still further, most snowboarders like to have their feet as close to the snow as possible for reasons of control, comfort, and the like. Still further, some snowboarders like to have their foot at one angle while others like to have their foot at another angle, and some snowboarders actually like to change the angle depending on conditions associated with the activity. Also, a boarder may wish to have his feet at two different angles. Still further, some snowboarders like to have different stance widths (distance between feet and relative to board center either offset forward or back).
As noted above, most snowboarding is carried out with one foot, preferably the lead foot, oriented at an extreme angle with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the snowboard. While this is effective and efficient for snowboarding, it is not desirable under all circumstances. Specifically, it is not desirable when skating or when riding a ski lift. Skating is effected by removing one foot, such as the rear foot, from the snowboard and using that removed foot to contact the snow and propel the snowboarder forward in a skating movement. As can be understood, if the foot remaining attached to the snowboard is at an extreme angle with respect to the longitudinal centerline, skating will be uncomfortable and awkward and may even place undue stress on the snowboarder""s body.
Another problem with the angled orientation of the snowboarder""s foot on the snowboard occurs when the snowboarder is riding a ski lift. The angled orientation of the board with respect to the wearer may cause the board to be at an angle with respect to the wearer when that wearer is riding the ski lift. This may cause the board to contact other equipment or to contact other skier""s equipment, or to be located in an undesired position. This, in turn, may require the wearer to twist his or her foot into an uncomfortable position while on the lift to hold the snowboard straight. Given the weight and length of the snowboard, holding the snowboard straight via twisting the foot or leg is very stressful to the body.
Some snowboarders actually remove their snowboards when moving across level ground or when riding a ski lift. This is cumbersome. It is also undesirable when the snowboarder demounts the ski lift as he or she must move out of line to replace the snowboard. Holding the snowboard while riding the lift is a potential hazard for skier""s below the lift path.
Still further, requiring the snowboarder to maintain his or her foot attached to a snowboard at an angle may be undesirable if the snowboarder wishes to alter his or her snowboarding style or technique during a snowboarding activity. Such altered style or technique may be required or desired due to changed snow conditions, changed slope conditions or type of riding (i.e. half-pipe, racing, freeriding etc.). The snowboarder may wish to change his or her speed of snowboarding, or even to change his or her style altogether, or to change the amount of control exerted over the activity.
In some conditions, the snowboarder may want to alter the angular orientation of his or her lead foot. He or she may even want to switch his or her lead foot. He or she may even want both feet to be at an adjusted angle with respect to the snowboard longitudinal centerline.
The difference in styles and desires of snowboarders is most evident in the rental market. One snowboarder may have a preferred position and orientation with respect to the snowboard for a given condition and skill level, while another snowboarder may have an entirely different position and orientation for the same condition. Therefore, rental snowboards must be changed to suit the renter.
In the past, snowboards have required that the snowboarder""s foot be completely separated from the snowboard to effect any significant change in angular orientation of the foot with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the snowboard. The change is effected by removing the snowboarder""s foot, loosening fasteners and removing anchoring means which attaches bindings to the snowboard, re-orienting the anchoring means, and re-attaching the fasteners to the binding and snowboard, then re-attaching the snowboarder""s foot to the binding.
A summary of the prior art is noted below. There are two basic types of snowboard bindings, namely, strap or step-in. From the summary below, only Erb and Berger(trademark) offer an adjustable 360xc2x0 stance angle on the hill. Erb is a strap system. Strap systems waste time on the hill and necessitate sitting down to secure the boot to the binding. Step-in systems allow the boarder to enter and dismount while standing. This is a convenience. Berger(trademark) is the only step-in 360xc2x0 adjustable stance angle system known. The present invention provides a firmer grip of the boot to the snowboard as well as providing a spring torsion ride, improvements to the Berger(trademark) system. Also offered is an optional stance width adjustment and a one-motion step-in.
Below follows a brief description of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,631 (1997) to Ratzek et al. discloses retractable pins in a boot heel which engage a binding element on the snowboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,630 to Perkins et al. discloses a snowboard binding. FIG. 1 of Perkins shows a snowboard 14, a boot 16 which is releasably attached to the snowboard 14 by binding 12. Each boot 16 has a pair of locating pins 18 that extend from a bottom surface 20 of the boot 16 (best shown in FIG. 2). The insert plate 30 of the bindings has a pair of protrusions 34 that extend into the pin apertures 26. A locking arm secures the pins to the snowboard baseplate. No 360xc2x0 adjustment exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,322 to Perkins et al. discloses a snowboard binding. According to Perkins, the snowboard binding can readily attach and release a boot from a snowboard. FIG. 1 of Perkins shows a snowboard 14, a boot 16 which is releasably attached to the snowboard 14 by binding 12. Each boot 16 has a pair of locating pins 18 that extend from a bottom surface 20 of the boot 16 (best shown in FIG. 2). The insert plate 30 of the bindings has a pair of protrusions 34 that extend into the pin apertures 26. No 360xc2x0 adjustment is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,088 to Vetter et al. discloses a coupling for releasably mounting a boot with boot binding to a turnable 30 which is adjustably secured 360xc2x0 to a snowboard 100. The boot binding includes a plurality of extending lock pins each with a shoe releasably locking into arcuate slot in the turntable. This is either a step in or a strap system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,386 to Schweizer discloses a binding mounting apparatus 20 having a baseplate 25 which is mounted to a board surface 21 of a snowboard. A pivot stem 30 with an enlarged head portion 31 is secured to the baseplate 25. A boot mounting plate has a least one mounting through hole and a stem through hole. The pivot stem is positioned within the stem through hole. Such stem through hole is sized large enough for the pivot stem to fit within the stem through hole and small enough for the enlarged head to prevent the mounting plate from moving beyond or traveling over the enlarged head portion when the apparatus is tightened. A riser rim allows a tilt on the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,644 to Koehler et al. discloses a safety release binding 12 for attachment of a foot of a user to a riding device having a first attachment unit 13 formed to be secured to the foot of the user. The first attachment 13 comprises interlocking elements 19 for engaging interlocking elements 22 mounted on rotatable lever 44 (FIGS. 1,5).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,680 to Bejean et al. discloses a device for binding a shoe or boot to a cross-country Ski. The system includes an upper support plate which is movably mounted along a direction having a component which is substantially perpendicular to the ski. The system further includes an elastic means for elastically biasing the movable support plate in a direction separating it from the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,455 to Bogner et al. discloses a sporting board with two boot bindings (11, 11xe2x80x2), arranged at a considerable angle to the longitudinal direction of the board. The release mechanism of the two plate bindings (11,11xe2x80x2) are coupled together in such a way that during release of the one plate binding (11) the release force for the other respective plate binding (11xe2x80x2) is at least substantially reduced.
U.S. Pat No. 5,054,807 to Fauvet discloses a binding arrangement for use with a gliding board such as a snowboard. FIG. 1 shows an assembly of releasable bindings 1a, 1b mounted on a snowboard 10. The assembly includes a first releaseable binding 1a which is rigidly affixed a second boot 2b to snowboard 10.
U.S. Pat No. 5,044,654 to Meyer discloses a plate release binding for winter sports devices comprising a mobile binding plate 1 of oblong basis outline with a widened mid-section and a vertical central bore 28.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,017 to Ott discloses a water sports board 1 having a base 11 formed with rows of detent teeth 16 for locking engagement with the peripheral teeth 26 of binder plates 22 so that the binder plate may be angularly or longitudinally adjusted relative to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,649 to Chamberlin discloses a snowboard boot binder attachment mechanism 10 and 10a. The boot binder mechanism 10 is secured to a snow board 12 with each mechanism 10 having connected thereto bootbinders 14, 14a disposed at the desired angular relationship relative to snowboard 12 for attachment to boot 13. See FIGS. 6,7 and col. 3, lines 50-55 for linear and angular adjustment of the binder. Rotational torque action is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,337 to Harris discloses a binding with longitudinal and angular adjustment. FIGS. 1-2 of Harris discloses a riding board 10 having binding 58 which functions to attach at least one of a rider""s limbs to a first riding plate 48. The riding plate is positioned above the channel section formed within a rider support surface of the riding apparatus. Fasteners supported by each riding plate are releasably engagable with retaining elements installed within the channel section. After loosening the fasteners from the retaining elements, each riding plate may be repositioned angularly or longitudinally with respect to its channel section. Thereby permitting the apparatus to be used with a variety of stances and leg spacings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,007 to Dennis discloses a releasable binding system for snowboarding. The binding release includes at least a forward toe piece binding clip assembly 15 which is mounted on the board and a heel engaging safety release clip assembly 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,395 to Salomon discloses a ski-boot element which is connected to a boot and comprises a depression in which is located a pivot running towards the lower surface of the element. The depression receives a block integral with the ski, while locking means assure that the boot is held to the ski. Also the depression may be in a plate attached at least temporarily under the sole of the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,883 to Erb discloses a binding footplate 10 for attaching a snowboarder""s foot to a snowboard 12. The binding 10 includes a footplate 30 which is fixed to the user""s foot via the boot. Straps S and rear foot supports R are used to secure the snowboarder""s foot/boot to footplate 30. Locking pins allow a 360xc2x0 on the hill adjustment of the footplate. This is a strap system.
The Berger 360(trademark) by Berger Snowboard Products, www.berger.360.com, offers the only known 360xc2x0 on the hill adjustable system which is a step-in type. A board-mounted base is circular having a central mounting post. The boot has a central receiving hole to accept the central mounting post, wherein the post rotates inside the hole. A cable release on the boot releases the central mounting post for dismounting. A lever and pin assembly locks the boot at a desired angle by securing the pin in a peripheral notch in the circular base. The system offers a direct boot-to-board contact with a soft boot.
The present invention is a central mounting post-type system which provides a spring-steel insert in the boot sole which transmits the border""s force all along the sole from heel to toe. Quick-release straps secure the foot in the soft upper boot to the rigid sole. Friction compression pads on the board prevent lateral rotation of the boot and movement between the boot and the board. Other features include an in-boot plastic lower leg and ankle support, a central post runner track for stance width adjustment, and lever-action angulation for greater control. This is a one motion step-in system.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide a central mounting post binding system having an arch spring to spread the levered force from heel to toe.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a single-action step-in binding system.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a friction pad between the boot and the board to create a lateral-hold ridge when the foam pad under the rider""s foot is compressed and to increase grip.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an in-boot lower-leg and ankle stablizer to increase control.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a multi-tier torsion ride with layers of springs and cushioning to absorb shocks and accentuate weighting/ unweighting.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for play (that continually transfers force) between the boot and board and not between the foot and boot.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binding for a snowboard which permits quick and reliable reorientation of the snowboarder""s foot with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the snowboard on the hill.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binding for a snowboard that permits a snowboarder to significantly alter the angular orientation of one or both of his or her feet with respect to the snowboard without releasing his or her feet or foot from the snowboard while also positioning the snowboarder""s foot as close to the plane of the snow as needed so efficient control of the snowboard can be effected by the snowboarder.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binding for a snowboard that permits a snowboarder to alter the angular orientation of one or both of his or her feet with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the snowboard on the hill so the foot can be moved from toes facing left of the longitudinal centerline to the toes facing right of that longitudinal centerline and also allow the snowboarder to face either to the relative front of the snowboard or to the rear of the snowboard.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binding for a snowboard that permits a snowboarder to alter the angular orientation of one or both of his or her feet with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the snowboard by as much as 360xc2x0 without significantly releasing or removing the foot from the snowboard.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binding for a snowboard that permits a snowboarder to keep his feet in the most comfortable position relative to the snow.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binding for a snowboard that permits a snowboarder to keep his feet in the most comfortable position for the particular activity and conditions occurring at any given time or terrain.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binding for a snowboard that is suitable for a rental market.
Another aspect of the present invention is to offer an adjustable-width binding which is also 360xc2x0 adjustable as noted above.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot/binding system that is compatible with other snow sport instruments (i.e. snowshoes, crampons, telemark skis, etc.).
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binding system that can be used in others sports (ie. Mountain Biking, Road Cycling, etc.) A cycler""s boot could snap onto a mounting post on the pedal.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
A customized soft snowboard boot has a spring from heel to toe which rises at the arch. Thus, the boarder""s weight and/or control force is transmitted from heel to toe. A central mounting post(s) is mounted on the board. The boot sole and spring assembly has a receiving hole for the central mounting post. The central mounting post has a receiving groove that enables a locking fork to engage. A circular friction pad encircles the central mounting post to grip the boarder""s boot sole offering good control and disallowing a lateral rotation. To adjust the attack angle of the boot, the boarder merely pulls a release cable and rotates the boot then re-weights on that foot. Further boot to board control is accomplished with a pair of quick release straps. Additional control is gained with an inner boot plastic stiffener. A torsion ride is accomplished with several layers of cushioning and springs. Conventional boots can be retrofit into the custom boot needed for this system.